


Devotion

by ceruleanshark



Series: Dark Lords of Arda [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanshark/pseuds/ceruleanshark
Summary: Melkor returns from a journey to the borders of the world. Mairon awaits him.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two months ago while sleep deprived and heavily caffeinated. A friend encouraged me to clean it up and post it.

A familiar presence prodded at Mairon's mind. He sat up in bed, jolting into wakefulness, and looked around the darkened room. He spotted nothing until a faint tapping echoed through the chamber. His eyes landed on the figure at the balcony door, tapping quietly at the glass.

 

Excitement peaked in Mairon's chest as he recognized Melkor smiling crookedly at him through the glass. He was wrapped in a travelling cloak and looked rather windswept, but he was safe and he was  _ here. _

 

  Mairon hurried out of bed, not bothering to tug on a dressing gown over his loose tunic and leggings. He undid the latch, quickly pulled Melkor into his room by the wrist, and locked the door behind him.

 

 “You're here.” Mairon murmured, burying his face in Melkor's chest and inhaling his familiar scent. “I was beginning to think you'd wandered too far.”

 

 Melkor wordlessly rested a large hand on the small of Mairon's back, stroking soothingly with his thumb. “I just got back. I had to see you, my darling.”

 

“We don't have much time.” Mairon pointed out, looking up at the tall Vala beside him. It would be dawn all too soon, and he would have to return to the forge. Though he never wanted to leave the side of his lover, he knew that he must.

 

 “Not even a proper hello?” Melkor teased gently, eyes shimmering with fondness. Mairon stood on his toes and threw his arms over Melkor's shoulders. “I need you, please.” He whispered. “It's been too long.”

 

 Melkor leaned down to kiss him without further pretense, the intensity taking Mairon's breath away. Strong arms wrapped around Mairon's back, drawing him closer into the embrace he had yearned for.

 

 Mairon buried one hand in Melkor's hair and kissed him harder, letting the Vala lift him off the ground. They drew back briefly, only for Melkor to lean down and needily kiss him again. He was vaguely aware that Melkor was carrying him across the room, sweeping him up into his arms, but he didn't care as long as his Vala kept holding him.

 

 Somehow, Mairon wound up on his back lying across his bed, Melkor above him. Mairon reached for the collar of his tunic and pulled him in for another mind-melting kiss. The world seemed to dissolve into blurry colors and white noise around them. All that mattered was the passion burning between them. The kiss was searing, Melkor's embrace all-consuming.

 

 Mairon was high and he never wanted to come down. The sensation in his fëa was too blissful, sheer joy and peace and happiness sparked by the presence of his lover all flared in his spirit. A warm glow rippled under his skin as he tangled his hands in Melkor's hair.

 

 His Vala made a possessive noise and broke away to kiss Mairon's neck. The Maia gasped softly at the sensation, shivering and clinging to Melkor.

 

 The moment Melkor's lips left his pale neck, Mairon found them with his own. Melkor's hand cupped his face, fingers running over his cheekbone, tracing his freckles.

 

 Mairon dropped one hand from his hair and found Melkor's free hand, squeezing it too tightly, but he didn't protest. His knuckles whitened against Mairon's, afraid to let go.

 

 “Let me hold you.” Melkor whispered fervently as they broke apart. Mairon nodded and curled closer to him, letting Melkor cradle him to his chest. 

 

“I have missed you so much. It-it pains me, when you leave on your voyages.” Mairon confessed, voice muffled by Melkor's shoulder. 

 

 “I know you have, little flame. I too have yearned for you. I need you by my side, now and always.” Melkor kissed him again, open-mouthed and hot. Mairon mewled into it, squeezing Melkor's hand once more. 

 

 “Let me be by your side then.” Mairon panted as they broke apart. Melkor's eyes widened. “You...want that?” He whispered, hope creeping into the edges of his voice, tremulous and yet so eager.

 

 “Yes. Please. I want you.” Mairon touched their foreheads together, letting their fëar brush against each other. “I need you, my love.” 

 

 “Mairon.” Melkor whispered, half in awe and half utterly lovestruck. He kissed him again, briefly this time, pouring all his feelings for him into that simple action.

 

 “Aulë will kill us if he finds out.” Mairon whispered. The ghost of a frown creased Melkor's face. “He will not find out until we are long gone, my precious.” 

 

 “I--” Mairon wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Thankfully, he didn't have to decide. Melkor kissed him again, and the world grayed out. 

 

 Colors sparked behind his eyelids as they lost themselves to each other, hands joined at their sides.

 

 :I love you. Oh, Valar, I love you.: Mairon spoke in his mind without breaking their deep kiss. Melkor swirled their fëar together, the sheer intimacy and bliss of the act making Mairon gasp against his mouth. 

 

 :I adore you. You are my world. I love you to madness.: Melkor responded with passion, kissing Mairon like he was starved for touch. Mairon's hands slid over Melkor's back, ran across his torso, buried themselves in his hair, occasionally caressed his face for a fleeting moment. Melkor explored Mairon's body in kind, feeling how his Maia shivered beneath him or whined against his lips when his fingers found places where his skin was sensitive. 

 

 When at last they broke apart their heated kisses, Mairon allowed Melkor to pull him close, arms tight around Mairon. They both gasped for air, faces flushed and lips slightly swollen.

 

 “You truly want to be with me?” Melkor asked, almost bashfully. Mairon nodded eagerly. “Please...my lord.” He whispered the last two words, eyes shimmering bright amber. 

 

 “Anything for you, little flame.” Melkor paused to kiss his forehead, brushing back the strands of crimson hair. “I would lay Arda at your feet if you so desired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life.


End file.
